Attack On the Amekage 6/22/13
Participants Uzumaki Kagato, Uchiha Hideki - Deceased, Hyuga Haven, Senju Kelcius Title: Attack on the Amekage HidekiUchiha: *Hideki Swiftly made his way down the path towards the Amegakure border so quickly that the blue of his clothing made him look like a blue blur if anyone caught a glimpse of him., his foots steps where light, the souls of his feet hit the path like a feather floating gently in a breeze coming to land on the ground gently and not making a sound. Hideki started to slow down as the wooden bridge that lays before the Amegakure border came into view. He ducked off to the side of the path and began to leap from tree to tree stopping when he reached the first of the trees that had purple leaves. Hideki perched his self on one of the higher branches that had a full covering of these leaves, placing his finger tips of his right hand down on the thick branch to help support his self. Hideki’s eyes begin to shit from his normal ice blue to a crimson red, a pattern on his eyes starts to swirl around first of which would be the distinct three tomoe of his Sharingan. It continued to spin rather quickly making a distorted star like pattern signifying his Mangekyuo Sharingan. Hideki could feel the man he hated so much was very near at this point, but he sat there on the branch waiting for the right moment to make his move.* Kagato: -Kagato started to feel something was amiss; an ominous feeling came over him as if the winds themselves were changing at this very moment. Kagato being a sensory ninja felt and odd chakra presence, he couldn’t quiet tell who it was yet but he knew someone was out there with every fiber of his bones. Kagato had been standing in the center of the wooden bridge that leads to the gates of Amegakure. He shifted his feet along the dampened wood of the bridge, sliding them just about two inches from where they were before. He planted his feet after sliding them firmly sinking them into the dampened wood of the bridge, getting ready for ever was about to take place. Kagato’s eyes Rinnegan in nature, characterized by a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a light purple iris and sclera in his left eye and a red Rinnegan in his right began to shift rapidly back and forth keeping a watchful eye on the distance. Kagato raised both his right and left hands up towards the center of his front and begins to making hand signs. Frist making the sign –Bird then rather quickly – Rat - next was the sign of the - Ox - with lightning quick speed he forms - Monkey - Then - Rat then finally – Snake- Kagato Raises his hands to the sky dark clouds begin to form overhead rather quickly, these clouds were formed with his own chakra. The havens opened up and the rain began to fall heavily like someone opened up a flood gate. The rain it’s self was his weapon filled with his own chakra anyone who stepped foot into this rain that was directly linked to his senses would be easily spotted.- HidekiUchiha: *Hideki spotted Kagato Hideki thought to his self this was easy enough due to him filling the whole damn place with his chakra. Hideki’s eyes filled with pure hatred and malice which seemed to somewhat glow as his lips curled into a smirk of sorts. Hideki thought to his self this is going to be fun. He leaped down from the tree branch and made a quick dash to the hill side next to the bridge. He shifts side’s ways as he begins to slide down the hill and towards the river below. Hideki once down on the river banks starts making a few Hand signs of his own Frist of which was - Dragon - then Tiger and last -Hare - Hideki’s mouth opens a large jet of water starts to spill out from His mouth and through His hand. This was known as Water Release Water Trumpet. Hideki uses the water from this technique to form a think mist that quickly spread throughout the whole Amegakure border. Hideki Kneaded fifteen percent of his chakra into it causing the mist to be extra thick. With his own chakra kneaded into the mist Kagato would surely have his work cut out for him trying to find him in this thick dense fog so thick that you could use a knife to cut it. This technique was known as Hiding in Mist Technique. Hideki would use this fog to his advantage using it as cover to slip easily up on to the bridge without Kagato seeing him, even with Kagato’s Rinnegan it was nearly impossible for anyone to detect Hideki’s where abouts. Hideki would slide up behind Kagato and form a set of hand signs. This time Hideki formed first – Horse then quickly Bird by combining And kneading fire and water chakra Hideki would expel a steam like mist from his mouth which if Kagato was hit by it could easily cause fifth degree burns. This technique was known as Misuto Joki Futto Which Hideki prided his self on. Hideki wasn’t more than a foot away when he released his attack upon Kagato. His eyes light up, and began to think to his self this is way too easy.-* Kagato: -Kagato turned quickly as he felt heat along his back side. The heat he would soon discover would be from a mist like steam but by then it was too late he had already been caught off guard by it. The steam like mist seeped into the places where his armor failed to cover. His skin began to burn and blister a crossed his chest. The blister would crack open and begin to bleed somewhat. Kagato let out a painful scream- Rrrrraagh -Kagato begins to rip off his robe shirt and armor from his chest trying to release the steams grip from under his armor and cloths. Kagato chest now covered in burns so bad it was hard to move. Kagato kneeled down on his right knee and looked up to see none other than Hideki standing before him. Kagato spun sideways a bit still on his knee. Kagato In a painful grunt would lift his right arm projecting a chakra blade from arm and lunges it upward at Hideki’s head with in a matter of a few seconds. With any luck his chakra rode would make contact with Hideki and hopefully knock him back a few while Kagato tried to pull his self together.- HidekiUchiha: *Hideki was caught off guard, with Kagato’s quick reaction, he didn’t see it coming. The Chakra rode would head directly to Hideki’s left eye puncturing it with enough force that his left eye ended up being crushed in its very socket. Hidek’s left eye began to gush blood, as it does so it would pour like a fountain down his face. Hideki began to step backwards, in doing so releasing the chakra rode from his eye socket but leaving his own eye on the rode itself. Hideki thought to his self He needed to exit quickly and he was lucky enough that he had used his mist jutsu an intensified it to the degree that it would make escape easy enough. Hideki holding his eye left eye his right hand covered in blood from it, Hideki starts to become a bit dizzy. Hideki makes a mad dash from the border, with his left hand he makes the hand sign - ram - which Hideki vanished in a blaze of fire from one side of the bridge to the further down the path and away from the border* Hideki exits Kagato: -Kagato in pain from the burns falls backwards on to his back. The burns were seeping and bleeding already they covered a about seventy percent of his chest at this time. The pain was horrible. He could only wonder how his foe at the moment felt with losing his eye. Kagato dozed in and out of consensus. The pain becoming over whelming he screams out in a loud voice hoping that someone would hear and come to his aid- Heeeeeeeeeeeeeelp! – He struggles to get to his feet laying his right hand somewhat over his chest- Kelcius: ~Kelcius was a couple miles away when he heard some commotion through the trees he glanced over the direction of the border and he noticed some of the birds acting strangely over near there. He broke out into a run that was no short of overdrive. He was unsure if something was amiss or people just having fun, either way he would make his way towards the border of Amegakure. He Preferred to run instead of vault over the trees if he had to. He glanced behind him loving to see the dirt trail that he left in his wake as he made his way towards the border. ~ "I hope everything is alright, even so I'm sure some of them will be happy to see me" Haven: -Haven had heard from the inn of Amegakure a faint rumbling, they had recently come to Amegakure, summoned by the Amekage himself to deal with other matters at hand. Something didn't feel right though. Her husband was supposed to be back soon and she had taken notice of the kage being at the border before heading back to the inn earlier. Did something happen? She didn't waste any time, in a matter of seconds she had dashed towards the bridge outside the village. Her byakugan having been activated long before leaving her quarters, she was fully aware of the state the kage was in now, and with further peering through the white void she saw her husband heading towards the village from the opposite direction.- "This doesn't look well".. -She said to herself in a low tone as she shot through the gate and appeared at Kagato's side. His body had been severely burned and from the remnants of a fog beneath the bridge she could conclude that it was made by unnatural means- "Try not to move Kagato" -She knealt down beside him, knowing her husband was going to be here any moment, he could help her. She couldn't afford to wait indefinitely though. Her palms rose over Kagato's chest, willing her chakra towards them, they began to glow a bright green hue. Her voice was soft, soothing as she performed- "Mystical Healing Palms" -Her gaze focused intently on his skin, using the mystical palms would help begin the healing process of his skin tissue, possibly save the cells beneath the burns, but she'd need Kelcius here to cool his skin off with water when he got here- Kelcius: ~the wind ripped at Kelcius' face. The border was in sight as he came over the hill however there were not very many people on the bridge which gave him cause for concern. And then he saw a speck of white. Which he knew instant was his wife, though she was not standing she was kneeling he did not see very many people the bridge and why she was kneeling was a mystery to him that mystery soon turned to dread as he had thought the worst. He broke open as fast as he could run he felt the wind would tear his skin off. As he got closer he noticed that she was not alone. She was kneeling over the Kage of Amegakure with her hands glowing, performing some sort of medical procedure. As he approached the two he saw the wounds on his dear friend. Looking like burn wounds he had to jump into action as fast as he could. Almost without a thought he raised his hand and it started to glow a teal blue. Water came up through the planks from beneath the bridge. It swirled around Kagato licking at his skin ~ "Haven infuse the water with your healing chakra" Kagato: -Kagato faded in and out of consciousness his eyelids felt heavy, but he realized someone was near him not quite sure who since he had been bleeding and burned pretty severely. He did however know it was a voice he recognized. He tried to remain as still as he could as the voice directed him to, which wasn’t that hard considering the pain made him nod in and out When he was out for those moments he was out all he could see was flashes of light through the darkness not even so much of a dream but just lights, and the sounds of the people he heard around him talking or what seemed to be people.- Kagato: -Kagato faded in and out of consciousness his eyelids felt heavy, but he realized someone was near him not quite sure who since he had been bleeding and burned pretty severely. He did however know it was a voice he recognized. He tried to remain as still as he could as the voice directed him to, which wasn’t that hard considering the pain made him nod in and out When he was out for those moments he was out all he could see was flashes of light through the darkness not even so much of a dream but just lights, and the sounds of the people he heard around him talking or what seemed to be people.- Haven: -Haven had been teaching Kelcius recently the benefits of his abilities within the medical field and when he brought the water up she smiled. They had yet to test their combined effort on a burn but this was as good a time as any. She headed his words and lifted her palms from the chest of the Kage and placed them forwards into the stream of water that encased Kagato' body. With a pinge of focus, the veins pulsed tighter at the edges of her eyes, gazing down she observed their work as she mixed the Mystical Palm with Kelcius' water release. Through the ever shifting ripples of the cool river' aid she watched as the flesh on Kagato's body whitened- "The heat is receding, hold the channel" -Her tone was a firm, strong one. When Haven was in the medical zone, she was in the zone- "You'll be alright Kagato, just keep your attention on the sound of my voice." Kagato: -Kagato began to become more with it his eyes opened up slightly a bit of purple from his left eyes and a bit of crimson red from his right peeked through the slights in his eye lids. Kagato nodded slightly at haven’s words becoming more with it knowing he was around friends, he tilted his head slightly noticing even haven’s husband Kel was there. He fixated his attention to the sounds of haven’s voice as with each passing moment his eyes opened more so till they were wide open. He knew he was in good hands with these two around. He continued to lay as still as possible to let them finish their work on him- Kelcius: ~Kelcius kept his mind focused on assisting haven with the water. What flashed across his mind hopefully one day he would be able to almost repair bodies with his earth and water style together, however a sleep like that might take a very long time. So as of this moment he can teach you to focus on Kagato and his healing. He cursed under his breath that he was not here. The time for curses would come later though he had to make sure everyone was safe and secure the area that he would figure out what had happened. Kelcius with his other hand combined them swiftly and made a barrier, a wall of wood, jutted up from the earth in front of the border effectively cutting off for the moment at least passage into the village from the border. Kelcius would take upon himself the momentary duties of defending the village at least until this crisis has been dealt with. He turned his attention back towards his wife ~ "what else do you need Haven?" ~His eyes were focused on her ~ Haven: -She shook her head, letting out a soft sigh- "Nothing more love, he'll be ok" -Slowly she pulled her hands from the stream that surrounded Kagato, the shimmering green glean it had due to her medical chakra dissipated and regained its original clear pigment. Kagato's body had done well, cooperating with the cell regeneration and it was noticeable, the white cells having peeled away and beneath, the increased regeneration of his cells bore new pinkish toned skin cells now. He wouldn't even scar, thankfully they were both nearby this time- "Keep the water on him a little while longer, it helps keep the itch away" -Her milky white gaze shifted to her husband, a sweat trailing down her brow. She smiled wide though, pleased with their teamwork and success- "Release" -She said in a quiet whisper, the pulsing veins that strained against the corner of her eyes flattened, the dilated iris lifted and she regained a simple pupiless gaze of white, letting the byakugan fade- "How are you feeling, Kagato-Sama? Are there any other areas you think we should focus on a bit more?" Kagato: --Kagato sat up slowly shaking his head left to right slowly, he parted his lips ever so carefully as he raised his right hand slowly to his head using his fingertips to brush his Red hair back out of his face for the moment- Not, really I should be fine… -His voice trails off a bit still having some effects of the ordeal that took place. Kagato tries to shake it off, and tries to stand his self-up. Kagato stagers a bit but makes it to his feet. He looks over to both Haven then to Kel- Thank you, if youns wouldn’t have been close by then who knows what shape I would have been in. Kagato reaches out with his left and right hand placing his right on haven’s shoulder and his left on Kel’s- In the end what counts is that I made it through right? After all what is a little pain now and then, it lets you know you are alive and still breathing. –Kagato started to chuckle a bit trying to make a bit of a joke to let his friends know he will be alright thanks to their help.- Kelcius: ~Kelcius gave a halfhearted chuckle but a full nod. He was grateful he was there in time and his wife, and his friend is okay ~ "you're definitely right, I'm happy that I was able to be here at this particular time and that you are not lost to us. You've got a hire more guards. “~Kelcius said with a wink hoping that his jest was well taken. Kelcius turned towards the wooden wall and clapped his hands. The would that have made a barrier effectively cutting off for the time being, the border, receded back into the earth with grinding and groaning. ~ Kagato: Well how about you pay for them? –Kagato lets out a light laugh – Well we know now that Hideki isn’t all talk after all. –He shakes his head once more, his messy style red hair moving slightly yet falling right back into place after wards. - Well, I’m sure as hell not going to take this, lying down. Hideki wants a fight well he has one on his hands now. –Kagato Pauses for a moment bringing his thumb and pointer finger up to where his chin would be if not being covered by his black mask. Kagato looks up into the sky then back down to each of his friends- Well, Next time I think I will pay Hideki a little visit on his turf and she how he likes it.. End Results: Hideki ends up losing his left eye, Kagato, Ends up with severe burns on his chest which would be healed by Haven and Kelcius. The plot thickens with Kagato wanting to take the fight To Hideki’s turf.